1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of display cases and more particularly to a receptacle specially designed for housing the flowers, as well as other mementos, that are typically placed on top of a coffin for memorials and funeral services to provide a more secure means of holding flowers in place, along with a tangible keepsake that commemorates the life of the lost loved one.
2. Background
However unfortunate or ironic as it may seem, a guarantee of death is the one thing in life that all people hold in common. Whether a result of a long-term illness or a sudden and unexpected passing caused by an accident, death eventually will find us all. The most typical reaction to the death of a loved one is to celebrate and honor the life of the departed, via a wake or a funeral. Allowing family members to gather, friends to reminisce, and providing an outlet for people to express their love and fond memories of the departed, funerals and memorial services offer a sense of closure for those loved ones who are left behind.
When a loved one is lost, many want to do something or create something to honor the deceased, something that commemorates and memorializes them with dignity, style, love, and the tribute they deserve. The act of planting a tree, creating a special place for meditation, designing a scrapbook, constructing an online tribute page, or tending a garden in memory of someone who has died can be a source of comfort and healing for those left behind. Many psychologists and grief counselors readily agree that a human being's capacity to remember is one of the best things they can do in connection with death and grief. To create a special spot or a concrete emblem to remember somebody is perhaps one of the healthiest things to do to heal the heart and soul after a loss.
Thus, a need exists for a reliable Sentimental Memories Box for Caskets, a receptacle specially designed for housing the flowers, as well as other mementos, that are typically placed on top of a coffin for memorials and funeral services to provide a more secure means of holding flowers in place, along with a tangible keepsake that commemorates the life of the lost loved one and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.